


Spiraling

by orphan_account



Series: Vent [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trigger warning: suicide and mental health issues
Series: Vent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624762





	Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: suicide and mental health issues

I’m spiraling, it doesn’t end I just want to be back. I’m ashamed of myself, I shouldn’t exist I’m such a piece of bullshit. I’m locked in a cage with my worst enemy. I just want to be safe. I can’t be safe. I want to be good and functioning. I’m just a wreck, never free, never fixed. 

I want it all to disappear, I want only good times, I don’t want to keep doing this and running until I can’t breathe. 

If to make you see I have to destroy myself I will. I’m already there, hanging from a thread. I already ran away, what’s one more?


End file.
